Beautiful World
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Yuri. Muchas parejas. Porque incluso los peones tienen sabiduría y sentimientos, estas son sus vivencias. Drabble, crack, y one-shots en una sola epopeya. SephirothXCloud, LightningXTifa, KainXCecil. Humor :3
1. La reunión

**¡Hola! Me llamo Rhape Seuhans. Escribo fic yaoi de toda clase, pero mi especialidad es el humor.  
>Aquí les traigo un fic que estará constituido por drabbles, cracks y one-shots, sin embargo, cada capitulo estará ligado uno del otro.<strong>

**El título del fic es por la canción ''****Beautiful**** World'' de Utada Hikaru.**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Yuri. Varias parejas. Historia semi-alterna.

**¡Qué lo disfruten! n-n**

* * *

><p>-<em> Cloud, no esperaba verte aquí -<em> comentó Kuja parándose a mitad del escenario - _¿Acaso te gusta el teatro? -_

- _No del todo_ – respondió levantándose de los escalones.

-_ Oh, espera. No te vayas _– pidió con cierta amabilidad – _Me gustaría hablar contigo_ -

_- ¿Sobre qué? _- lo miró con extrañeza. Sabía que Kuja era un narcisista de primera y no hablaba con nadie a menos que le conviniera.

-_ Sobre ese tipo que es de tu mundo... ¿Sephiroth? _-

-_ Sí...¿qué hay con él? -_

_- Yo sólo me preguntaba si... _- bajó levitando del escenario y se acercó al rubio _– ...si él te interesa de alguna forma -_

-_ ¿Interesarme? _- ladeó la cabeza, confundido -_ ¿Qué intentas decir? -_

- _No te hagas el que no sabe, Cloud_ – alzó un dedo e hizo una seña negativa – _Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando _– sonrió con malicia.

-_ En realidad no... -_ cruzándose de brazos –_ Di lo que tengas que decir. Estás perdiendo mi atención_ -

Kuja suspiró con enfado y se llevó una mano al cabello para peinarse, hacía eso cuando intentaba mantener la calma.

- _¡Jojojojo! ¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí! ¡Los chicos más bonitos y andróginos del lado de Chaos! _- exclamó Kefka caminado hacia ellos – _El ruebiecito y el afeminado... ¿Hacen fiesta y no me invitan? -_

- _Largo de aquí, bufón_ – dijo el peliplateado dándole la espalda – _Esto es una conversación privada_ -

- _Oooh, ¿pero es que no somos amigos? _- haciéndose el inocente –_ Porque lo somos, ¿no?... ¿No? ¡Bah! Váyanse al diablo los dos entonces_ – frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

-_ Me largo_ – dijo Cloud que había subido al Prima Vista en busca de tranquilidad, cosa que le acababa de ser robada por ese par de intrusos.

- _¿Ooh? ¿Vas en busca de Sephiroth acaso? _- bromeó el arlequín y tanto él como Kuja terminaron riéndose a carcajadas.

-_ ¿Qué?_ - Cloud frunció el ceño, evidentemente sin aún enterarse de la gracia.

-_ Déjalo en paz, Kefka. Cloud no está interesado en Sephiroth _– comentó Kuja fingiendo pena.

-_ ¡Ya veo! _- aplaudió alegre – _Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad... Cabecita rubia, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que te me ofendas? -_

_- Sólo dilo... -_

El arlequín se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con voz seria.

- _En estos momentos te estoy imaginado usando ropa de mujer y eso me excita_ – terminó de decir con cierta lujuria.

Cloud miró hacia otro lado e hizo como si no hubiera oído eso...por alguna razón sentía que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

- _¿No tienes otro lugar en donde decir tus estupideces?_ - preguntó Kuja con la mirada entornada.

- _No_ – contestó Kefka con simpleza – _Bueno, en realidad sí, pero el Emperador hoy está de malas, así temo que mis malas bromas me ganen una ejecución ordenada por él _– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-_ ¿Qué sucede aquí? _- preguntó un hombre de largo cabello plateado y de un ala negra.

- _Sephiroth, ¡qué oportuno que hayas venido! _– exclamó Kuja antes de levitar.

- _Sí, sí, muy oportuno_ – apoyó Kefka riendo.

- _¿Y eso por qué?_ - acercándose al grupo.

-_ Oh, por nada. Olvida lo que dije_ – dijo haciendo un ademán de restarle importancia _– Kefka y yo ya nos íbamos _– jalando al arlequín del cuello de su traje.

-_ ¿Eh? Pero yo quiero seguir aquí – _resistiéndose.

_- Vámonos, dije -_

_- ¡Necesito preguntarle a Sephiroth cómo es que puede volar con una sola ala! -_

_- ¡Se lo preguntas luego! -_

- _¿Qué querían esos? _- preguntó Sephiroth al verlos marcharse.

_- Creo que molestarme... -_

_- ¿Y lo lograron, Cloud? _- tomó al rubio de las caderas para atraerlo hacia sí.

- _Pude con ellos _– dijo, y tomó un mechón de cabello plateado para jugar con él.

- _Me alegra oírlo_ – juntó sus labios con los del rubio y éste lo envolvió con sus brazos.

- _Te dije que eran gays_ – comentó Kefka en voz baja, escondido detrás del telón.

- _Supongo que no volveré a dudar de tu palabra, payaso_ – contestó Kuja de la misma manera y casi ignorándolo, estaba muy atento observando lo que la pareja hacía.

_- Paga –_exigió extendiéndole una mano.

-_ ¿Qué dices? No apostamos nada -_

_- Oh, es verdad... ¿Quieres ir a molestar a Ultimecia? Creo que le gustan las mujeres -_

_- De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?_ - rió.

* * *

><p><strong>Halagos, quejas, insultos, sugerir parejas, e-mail bombas; dejen review :3<strong>


	2. El guerrero y la rosa

**¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Aquí está el cap dos :3**

* * *

><p>- <em>Cecil y Kain están vigilando el lado Norte mientras que Jecht y Yuna el lado Este<em> – reportó Lightning a Warrior of Light – _Bartz y Zidane se ofrecieron a cuidar el lado Este en el turno nocturno y... -_

- _Hola chicos_ – saludó Firion que iba llegando, se había tomado un descanso de cuidar el Centro del Santuario con Squall y Laguna.

- _Firion, hola... _- saludó la muchacha sin prestarle mucha atención al maestro de armas hasta que se dio cuenta que éste llevaba algo consigo -_ ¿Um? ¿Qué traes ahí? _-

- _Oh, esto... Es una rosa salvaje -_

-_ ¿Una rosa salvaje?_ - repitió el guerrero de la luz, sorprendido. Hasta ese momento no había visto flores por ningun sitio -_ ¿Dónde la encontraste? -_

- _Laguna me la dio _– contestó sonriente.

-_ ¿Laguna te dio una rosa? Ya veo... - _dijo Lightning con cierta picardía pero sin cambiar su rostro serio.

- _¿Ves qué? _- confundido, pero terminó por sonrojarse al percatarse a qué se refería la pelirrosa -_ Un momento, ¡no es lo que estás pensando! Laguna encontró esta rosa en el suelo y me la dio porque se la pedí. ¡Eso es todo! -_

- _Tranquilo, Firion, no te estoy interrogando. Pero deberías explicárselo a otra persona... _– señaló a Warrior of Light con la mirada – _Me voy. Veré si alguien quiere el turno nocturno conmigo -_

Al marcharse la muchacha no dejó atrás mas que un silencio incómodo.

- _¿Tú sí me crees, verdad?_ - cuestionó Firion con cierta vergüenza.

- _Por supuesto_ – contestó el guerrero con su habitual seriedad -_ ¿Pero por qué te interesa lo que piense? - _

- _Ya deberías saberlo... _- musitó con cierta decepción, pero ya conociendo la casi misantropía de su compañero.

- _No te preocupes, Firion. Confío en ti -_

_- Lo sé, pero...Si quieres, le regresaré la rosa a Laguna... -_ dijo, aunque no muy animado, dispuesto a renunciar a su nueva posesión con tal de no ver enfadado a su compañero.

El guerrero sin nombre se negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- _No tienes por qué hacer eso -_

_- Pareces molesto _– alegó.

-_ No lo estoy_ – sonrió sutilmente, algo que pocas veces hacía y cuando lo hacía era exclusivamente para el peliplateado de ojos café –_ Pero debo admitir que me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te diera esa rosa -_

- _¿Es decir que sólo estas celoso?_ - preguntó tratando de no reírse.

-_ Yo... no... -_ frunció el ceño y se ruborizó.

- _Está bien, no digas nada_ – dijo, y lo tomó de las manos para terminar por plantarle un tímido beso junto a la comisura de la boca.

- _Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada _– dijo la pelirrosa luego de aclararse la garganta.

- _¡Li-Lightning! _- exclamó Firion con la cara completamente roja de pena -_ ¿Qué haces aquí? -_

- _Antes de irme olvidé preguntales si querían tener el turno nocturno en el lado Oeste. Pero ahora no creo que... -_

- _Lo tomamos _– dijo Warrior of Light enseguida. Así él y Firion tendrían toda una noche de privacidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, e-mails bombas, insultos; dejen review :3<strong>


	3. El titiritero

- _¡Eres tan mona y letal! ¡Me encantas! -_ decía Kefka a una muchacha de cabello verde con la mirada perdida en el piso - _¡Ahora! ¡Usa esa magia tuya y destruye a los ciervos de Cosmos! -_

La muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó ante la orden. Sólo se quedó ahí parada, parpadeando con lentitud.

- _Umm...¿Terra? _- la llamó por su nombre mas la chica continuó sin contestar –_ Quizás está rota... ¡Ag! ¡Eso me pasa por comprar cosas de segunda mano! _– exclamó molesto.

- _¿Por qué tanto escándalo, extraño hombre de colores?_ - preguntó Cloud of Darkness con curiosidad – _Tus gritos resuenan por todo el castillo de Ultimecia -_

- _¡Oh, nada!... Es sólo que creo que esta muñeca está rota. No sigue mis ordenes como tiene que hacerlo -_

- _¿Rota?_ - repitió ladeando la cabeza - _Yo la veo entera. ¿No será que tú eres un mal titiritero?_ -

- _Discúlpame, querida _- frunció el entrecejo, ofendido –_... o querido. Pero yo soy todo un maestro del arte de los hilos y puedo controlar a quien me plazca _– se cruzó de brazos – _Por cierto, ¿y tú qué cosa eres, eh? ¿Hombre, mujer, animal, insecto? _- cuestionó para zanjar el tema anterior.

- N_o tengo un género definido. Sólo soy parte del Vacío -_

- _Oh, cierto. Lo olvidaba_ - fingió pena y después hizo un ademán de no interesarle –_ Tú y Exdeath no paran de hablar de eso, ¿acaso creen que a los demás nos importa eso del Vacío? ¡Pues no! -_

- _Pues debería importarles_ – replicó cerrando los ojos, pensativa – _Los humanos me dan pena. Siempre preocupándose por tonterías y dejando atrás las cosas que verdaderamente importan sólo para satisfacerse a sí mismos... Pareciera como si no supieran que morirán y nada de lo que hicieron en vida habrá valido la pena. Todos acabarán siendo consumidos por el Vacío tarde o temprano -_

- _¿Lo dices por mí?_ - cuestionó con la mirada entornada y limpiándose el oído izquierdo con el meñique.

- _Lo digo por todos_ – abrió los ojos – _Y más por los ciervos de Cosmos. Pero no les culpo, a esos pobres diablos simplemente que les tocó servir a una diosa incompetente. Sólo espero que por fin se den cuenta que luchar contra nosotros no supondrá ningún cambio en nada -_

- _Para no ser una chica criticas tanto como una _– comentó burlón.

- _Debo admitir que me inclino más hacia las mujeres humanas. No por nada tomé el cuerpo físico de una_ – replicó con una sonrisa ligera – _Así que si tu muñeca ya no te sirven de nada puedes dármela... -_

- _¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no y no! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a poner tus asexuadas manos sobre ella! -_

_- ...Quieres mucho a tu muñequita, ¿verdad? Incluso le confeccionaste ese hermoso vestido azul –_ observó con un toque de ironía.

-_ ¡Oh, no! No se trata de querer _– negó sacudiendo la cabeza –_ A los súbditos siempre hay que tenerlos bien vestido. ¡Se trata de e-le-gan-cia! -_

- _Ya. Claro... ¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta que lo único roto que hay aquí es tu corazón -_

_- ¿Q-Quéeee? _- retrocedió, pasmado - _¡Repite eso y te lavaré la boca con jabón, nubecita! Mi corazón está en tan perfecto estado al igual que mi cabeza –_ dijo dándose golpecitos en la sien con el índice derecho.

- _Di lo que quieras, Kefka, pero que tu muñeca ya no te obedezca te hace entristecer. Más vale que te hagas a la idea de que ella tiene voluntad propia y que algún día se pondrá en tu contra -_

_- Jajaja, ¡no me hagas reír! -_ exclamó retorciéndose de risa – _Mi pequeña Terra sabe lo que le conviene. ¡Ella nunca se atrevería a dejarme! Pero si lo hace... umm... supongo que me vería en la penosa necesitad de destruirla. ¡Así de sencillo! -_

- _¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que te lo tomes de esa manera_ – comentó con sorpresa, aunque sin creer mucho en sus palabras – _Bien. Te dejaré a solas con tu muñeca, entonces _– dijo antes marcharse levitando.

El arlequín depositó la mirada sobre la peliverde y una ira inmensa le recorrió por las venas. ¡Nunca, pero NUNCA perdonaría a Terra si llegase a traicionarlo! Sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a someterla las veces que fueran necesarias para mantenerla bajo su yugo; jamás permitiría que su muñeca se apartase de su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, e-mails bombas, dinero virtual; dejen reviews :3<strong>


	4. Luna Celta

-_ ¿En serio ocurrió así?_ – preguntó Cecil con una mirada dubitativa.

- _Por supuesto. ¿Por qué mentiría? _- replicó Kain con una media sonrisa.

- _Tal vez para dejarme en ridículo -_

-_ ¿Um? Yo nunca dejaría en ridículo al rey de Baron _– se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido - _Si te digo que cuando éramos niños caíste por un río y tuve que saltar a rescatarte es porque es cierto, Su Alteza -_

- _Está bien, te creo _– rió divertido - _Pero… Lo que sí no concibo es que sea yo el rey de Baron –_ comentó con cierta seriedad _- No recuerdo nada sobre la coronación. ¿Por qué tú sí? -_

- _No tengo idea, Cecil _– sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa – _Por lo que sé, tanto a los guerreros de Chaos como a los de Cosmos les faltan recuerdos o los han perdido totalmente. Obviamente eso nos incluye a nosotros _–

- _Sí, lo sé... _- asintió y soltó un bufido de frustración – _Bueno, _a_l menos puedo recordar que tú y yo..._ - ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Se acercó al rubio e hizo juntar sus labios en un beso tierno.

El Dragón instintivamente hundió sus dedos entre los blancos cabellos para profundizar la acción. Cuando finalizó, tomó a su compañero por las caderas, apoyó la frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos pensando por enésima vez por qué aquello lo hacía sentir tan terrible.

Cecil no sólo era el rey de Baron, sino que también tenía una reina y un pequeño sucesor. Y Kain lo sabía, él sí lo recordaba. Pero cuando despertaron en el Santuario junto a esos desconocidos... no pudo ignorar el hecho de que él fuese la única persona en la que Cecil podía confiar; se sintió de nuevo importante en su vida. Además, implantarle recuerdos falsos al Paladín no fue nada difícil, éste era muy crédulo; Kain simplemente no podía desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad para hacerlo suyo, sin importar cuánto aprecio siéntese por Rosa y Ceodore.

-_ ¿Ocurre algo, Kain? _- cuestionó preocupado al notarlo tan serio.

- _No. Nada_ – cabeceó - _Sólo pensaba que... estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado_ – sonrió para ocultar su desasosiego y calmar sus demonios internos.

- _Oh. Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte_ – rió tal cual niño risueño y tratando de no ruborizarse más de lo que su rostro ya estaba.

-_ Será mejor que volvamos con los otros _– dijo separándose para ponerse su casco de dragón y emprender la marcha - _Nuestro turno de vigilar esta zona ya ha terminado -_

-_ Sí. Es verdad. Vamos_ -

Kain dejó que Cecil se adelantara unos cuántos pasos para soltar un suspiro rápido y corto que le partía el corazón igual a como si de uno largo y lastimero se tratara. Después miró el cielo nocturno. Ahora sólo le restaba disfrutar de cada momento que tuviera con el albino, pues tenía la esperanza de que al volver a casa esto quedaría olvidado y Cecil jamás se daría cuenta de lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, todo seguiría así de perfecto mientras la luna fuese su única y silenciosa testigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, e-mails con ántrax, dinero mágico; dejen reviews :3<strong>

Por cierto, un saludo especial a RempikaRotten y Reyna, a quienes no puedo contestar correctamente sus reviews ya que no tienen cuenta **:o**, así que...muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me sigan leyendo **n.n**


	5. Dos caras, una moneda

Lightning se dirigía de regreso al Santuario después de una jornada de vigilancia, cansada y hambrienta, pues, por culpa de Laguna, su mapa tenía rayones innecesarios y debió de equivocarse de camino un par de veces para que le funcionara la memoria.

Caminaba a paso lento desde hacía varios metros atrás. Si llamaba la atención de los Maniquíes o de cualquier ciervo de Chaos tendría problemas y de los graves.

Y entonces lo vio… Su rostro se acercaba a ella. Sí, su rostro. Sus ojos, nariz, boca: su rostro, pero en otro cuerpo, uno masculino.

Paró en seco y el otro sujeto también. Se preguntó si acaso era un Maniquí llevado a otro nivel, uno que tomaba de base el cuerpo físico y lo transformaba en el género contrario. Aunque… el hombre tenía cabello rubio, el suyo era rosa.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. No tenía miedo pero sí se encontraba confundida.

Miró a su Doppelgänger masculino a los ojos y aquel le devolvía la mirada con recelo, con lo que se dio cuenta que éste tampoco entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así que dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, reanudando la caminata. El hombre hizo lo mismo y se pasaron lado a lado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cloud tuvo curiosidad un momento de hablar con su 'yo mujer', mas su cerebro lo convención de no hacerlo con un "No te interesa" y continuó de largo.

- _Eso fue raro…_ - murmuraron en unísono ya que se habían alejado del otro.


	6. Cosas de chicas

_- Es una noche maravillosa, ¿no creen, chicas?_ – decía Laguna acostándose sobre la tierra y estirando el cuerpo para descansar.

- _Estamos… perdidos… -_ musitaba Lightning con la cabeza gacha y prometiéndose a sí misma que mataría al pelinegro cuando no hubiese testigos presentes.

- _No te preocupes, en la mañana encontraremos el camino correcto de regreso al Santuario_ – dijo Tifa mientras que avivaba las llamas de la fogata para que ésta no dejara de arder – _Ven y siéntate cerca de la fogata con nosotros, Lightning, hace frío –_ sonrió.

La pelirrosa suspiró con enfado e hizo caso. Se sentó sobre una roca plana y miró hacía las estrellas, resignada. Pero su paz se vio afectada cuando Laguna comenzó a roncar.

- _Oh, ¡ya se durmió! _– dijo la morena riendo - _Debe tener mucho sueño para dormir sin que le moleste las piedras_ –

- _Ese bastardo_ – murmuró Lightning, molesta - _¡Se suponía que sería el primero en montar guardia para poder descansar nosotras! Y se dice ser un soldado…_ -

- _Bueno, él siempre ha dicho que es más bien un periodista_ – le defendió Tifa.

- _Excusas…_ - gruñó.

La morena, al ver su expresión de enfado, paró de reír y la miró con curiosidad.

- _Lightning… -_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – cuestionó preocupada al verla tan seria y la morena volvió a reír.

- _Nada malo, es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien… pero no sé a quién_ – terminó de decir con tristeza – _Sé que se trata de alguien importante en mi vida. Pero todo en mi mente está tan nublado… –_

- _Ya veo. Qué mal…_ - dijo sintiéndose algo apenada por ella, pues ella misma a veces también deseaba recordar cosas sobre su mundo, mas tampoco podía. La frustración estaba presente en todos los elegidos de Cosmos.

_- Lightning,_ _sé…sé que sonará algo raro_ – comenzó a decir ruborizada de vergüenza –_ pero, ¿podría darte un abrazo? –_

_- ¿Eh?_ – la miró sorprendida, más bien, confundida – _No lo sé… Yo…_ -

Lightning no era una persona afectiva, y mucho menos con los extraños, pero desde la primera impresión supo que la morena era una chica honesta, inocente y bastante dulce, por lo que cumplir su demanda no sería algo especialmente raro como lo era para ella. Además, era obvio que Tifa necesitaba apoyo moral y seguramente para ella hubiera sido más incómodo pedírselo a Laguna, pues éste era hombre y podría aprovecharse de ella y sus par de…virtudes que saltaban a la vista por la escasa tela de su blusa.

- _Está bien_ – respondió con normalidad, no queriendo darle más importancia al asunto.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dieron un abrazo amistoso como lo haría cualquier par de amigas, sin embargo, la morena la estrechó con más fuerza de la que esperaba, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Lightning. Rato después, la pelirrosa sufrió un shock cuando se dio cuenta que los labios de Tifa estaban sobre los suyos.

Se la quitó de encima como pudo y retrocedió asustada, más que nada por el hecho de que le había agradado más el tacto de sus labios suaves que haberle disgustado…

_- Oh, Light, ¡perdóname!_ – exclamó Tifa horrorizada por lo que acaba de hacer _– Yo… yo no sabía lo que estaba pensando, ¡lo siento mucho! –_

- _¡No! No hay problema…_ - sacudió la cabeza, todavía recuperándose _– La verdad es que…te lo agradezco –_

_- ¿Có-cómo?_ – cuestionó mientras algunas lágrimas de vergüenza le resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

_- Las dos nos sentíamos solas y solamente nos dimos apoyo mutuo, eso es todo_ –

_- Sí, supongo… ¿Esto quedará entre nosotras, verdad?_ – quiso saber.

_- Claro… Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?_ – sonrió como pudo para que ese dejara de ser un momento incomodo y pareció funcionar.

_- Sí. Gracias –_

_- ¿Por qué esos gritos?_ – preguntó Laguna, adormilado. Se sentó, y se talló los ojos - _¿Pasó algo que deba saber?_ –

_- Nada. Cosas de chicas_ – dijo Tifa divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, quejas, opiniones, e-mails bombas; dejen reviews n-n<strong>


End file.
